suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dragonzzilla/Custom Patch Notes
Champions * (W) ** Anivia can now reactivate the ability to destroy the wall. * (E) ** Renamed as . * (Innate) ** Stacks decay one at a time after X seconds outside of combat. * ® ** now throws Tibbers to the target location instead of instantly summoning him. To compensate for this, the range of this ability is greatly increased. * ® ** Enemy champions that can be executed by Noxian Guillotine now have an indicator beneath them. This indicator is only visible to . Added in the Juggernaut Update. * (Innate) ** Renamed as received an updated lore that suggests his amulet once belonged to Ascendant. One such has an ability that increases his attack speed in proportion to his cooldown reduction, i.e. how quickly he flings spells―similar to Ezreal's own innate.}}. * (Q) ** Renamed as . * (Innate) ** No longer triggers on small enemy minions and small monsters. * (W) ** Now shows the bonus armor and magic resistance provided when moused over. Ability nature has since changed in the Juggernaut Update. * ® ** Enemy champions that can be executed by Demacian Justice now have an indicator beneath them. This indicator is only visible to . Added in the Juggernaut Update. * (W) ** Targeting indicator is made rectangular from a traditional skill-shot line to match up with its displayed effective radius. * (E) ** can now bounce off up to 3 units. The distance traveled decreases with every hop, similar to . * General ** Champion title changed from Mouth of the Abyss to Jaws of the Void. * Visual Upgrade ** Classic skin is updated to use Captain Fortune's model and recall animation. *** All skins except are updated to use Captain Fortune's recall animation. ** Players who purchased are refunded the RP spent. * (W) ** Blocking an ability no longer grants bonus attack speed. ** Blocking an ability now grants stealth for 1.5 seconds. * General ** Champion title changed from Void Burrower to Wrath of the Void. * (E) ** A maximum-range indicator has been added, similar to . * (W) ** picks a flask of adhesive from his belt, , then throws it at the target location. Remains functionally the same. ** Renamed as Adhesive Flask. * (Innate) ** can now use Summoner Spells while Glory in Death is active. ** Whenever an enemy champion or structure that has dealt damage to within the last 2 seconds is killed or destroyed while Glory in Death is active, he is restored to full health and his health decay per second is reset. * (W) ** Now displays the accumulated health on the UI, as with . * (Innate) ** Renamed as , in accordance with below. * ® ** Renamed as . * ® ** Noxious Traps will awaken if an enemy comes within 150 units of them, becoming visible and displaying their effective radius. If an enemy comes within 60 units, the mushrooms will detonate after seconds. If the enemy retreats to a distance greater than 150 units, the mushrooms will re-stealth after a second delay. *** The mushroom unearths itself once it detects an enemy, shaking off dirt and debris. The mushroom will then begin shaking, the intensity increasing the closer the enemy is. Once the enemy retreats, the mushroom will sink into the ground again and allow the dirt to cover it. Click here to see a video reference. * (Innate) ** Souls are now worth armor and ability power, changed from 0.75 at all levels. ** Souls now have a ring indicator that shows their remaining duration before they expire. This indicator is only visible to . * (E) ** Passive effect removed. * ® ** Now has a ring indicator that shows Undying Rage's remaining duration. ** Can no longer be activated whilst Tryndamere is disabled. * ® ** Renamed as All In. * (Innate) ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 300. * (Innate) ** Cooldown now only applies on-hit, instead of on-cast. Items Unique Item Effect Name Overhaul * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . ** Unique Active named |'Desiccate', remove the moisture from something, typically in order to preserve it. I thought it fitting, that the item that drains the movement speed and siphons health belongs to an undead king}}. * ** Unique Active renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** First Unique Passive named . ** Second Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** First Unique Passive named . ** Second Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * / ** Unique Passive renamed from to . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active renamed from to |How can the active be called crescent when it explodes out from you in all directions? It isn't even shaped like a crescent!}}. * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Passive named . * ** Unique Active named . References Category:Blog posts